


Aglaea

by faithinthepoor



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the drabbletag challenge at <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com">femslash100</a>. Prompt - Grace</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aglaea

She shouldn’t belong here. She is above this place, she is light and air. Dressing the mental darkness with velvet and fire makes it shine but it doesn’t glow, there is no warmth. She should suffocate and yet she seems to flourish. She is a riddle. She is libido without lust, she is the act but not the sin. I see all that she is but she does not see me. To her I am a broken child at best, a danger a worst. She brings me comfort but I don’t want the saint, the mother, I want the whore.


End file.
